This invention relates generally to tire changing devices and, more particularly, to a tire changing kit that simplifies the task of changing an automobile tire. The tire changing kit eliminates the cumbersome use of traditional tire changing equipment and makes changing a flat tire simple for all drivers.
The availability of roadside assistance, cell phones, and emergency satellite communication systems like OnStar® have given many motorists such peace of mind that they do not think of ever having to change a flat tire—until the time when the need actually arises. Many motorists actually have very little knowledge of how to operate items such as the scissor jack and lug wrench that come with every new vehicle. Other motorists, particularly women and the elderly, do not possess the physical strength to operate the jack to lift today's heavy automobiles such as SUV'S.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for enhancing a motorist's ability to change a spare tire, such as the emergency kit proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,132 to Gilligan, et al. Gilligan teaches a case having an impact wrench, a jack, an air compressor, and hoses. Although assumably effective for its intended purposes, the Gilligan proposal and other existing devices do not provide a simple to use system having all controls, including a light, centrally accessible on the impact wrench for use while actually changing a tire. Further, the existing devices and proposals do not assist a motorist who may be unfamiliar with the mechanical devices and procedures for changing a tire.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a tire changing kit that overcomes the drawbacks and limitations of the existing proposals and devices.